


American Tragedy :)

by orphan_account



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Danny’s a stripper, Foursome, I was high when I wrote this I’m sorry, M/M, Yep yep, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jay drags Charlie and his boyfriend, Johnny, into a male strip club where the three meet a certain, very angelic dancer they all want to bone.I couldn’t think of a name for this abomination I’m sorry.
Relationships: Daniel Murillo | Danny & Jordon Terrell | Charlie Scene, Daniel Murillo | Danny/George Ragan | Johnny 3 Tears, Daniel Murillo | Danny/George Ragan | Johnny 3 Tears/Jordon Terrell | Charlie Scene, George Ragan | Johnny 3 Tears/Jordon Terrell | Charlie Scene, Jorel Decker | J-Dog/Daniel Murillo | Danny, Jorel Decker | J-Dog/Daniel Murillo | Danny/George Ragan | Johnny 3 Tears, Jorel Decker | J-Dog/Daniel Murillo | Danny/Jordon Terrell | Charlie Scene, Jorel Decker | J-Dog/George Ragan | Johnny 3 Tears, Jorel Decker | J-Dog/Jordon Terrell | Charlie Scene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	American Tragedy :)

"C'mon!" Jorel whined, pushing Johnny and Charlie both down the street towards the door, "it'll be fun!"  
"How is going to a male strip club with my best friend and my boyfriend gonna be any fun?" Charlie asked, but as the words fell from his mouth it left a weird taste, when he said it out loud it did kinda seem a little fun; Jorel cocked an eyebrow at him with a teasing smirk pasted across his face.  
"Come on Charles," Johnny urged, "it'll be fine." Charlie folded his arms in defiance, though he knew a part of him did really want to go. "Not as fine as you, but fine," Johnny winked before Jorel had finally practically shoved them in the door, the comment bringing a soft red to Charlie's cheeks. Charlie remained unsure, but he followed Jorel and Johnny in the door anyway, walking close to Johnny as the three moved to stand in the short line to the front desk, Jorel seeming a little too excited, almost more excited than the group of girls ahead of them that were clearly either underage or just barely able to get in, all of them being extra ecstatic as they approached what was technically the bouncer. The music boomed through the room, making it hard for Charlie to focus on anything else.  
"What are you so worried about, Baby?" Johnny pushed moving in front of the other, letting his words settle in a calm manor, "it's gonna be fun." He brought his arms to rest at Charlie's hips, to which he immediately tore them off. As he glanced up at Johnny, the hurt look in his eyes from the action brought much guilt. If he had to be honest, he feared his sexuality being just out in the open like it was with being inside a male strip club. Besides, him and Johnny were never real affectionate in public with each other unless they were absolutely shit faced, or it was a secluded and often dark area so it was never super obvious from the get.

They all slid their IDs up on the counter for woman at the front desk to check, picking each one up one at a time with her long acrylic nails and holding them close to her face, squinting at the numbers. She looked like she had to be somewhere in her late twenties, but Charlie couldn't exactly tell with how much makeup she had caked on her face.  
"Remember," she smiled, sliding the IDs back as she pointed to the list of rules stuck to the countertop, "no taking pictures or videos of the dancers, no climbing up on stage, do not touch the dancers unless the invite you to," she continued listing off rules, all while Johnny glared over towards Jorel, though he wasn't paying much attention to either of them, fumbling with his wallet to stick his ID card back inside. "You guys are good to go, have a good night!" Immediately Jorel dragged the other two through the beaded curtain that separated them from the club. The lights in the room were dimmed and faded lightly between pink, purple, and blue. There was a lingering smell of propylene glycol, paired with the faux fog stuck to the ground, wisping away as they walked. Jorel was practically beaming as they moved through the area, quickly spotting the bar and departing from the two.  
"Should we go sit down?" Johnny asked, pointing towards the large amount of tables placed in front of the stage. Charlie shrugged, allowing Johnny to take his hand in his own and lead him towards said tables. The couple took a seat close to the stage, Charlie sitting close next to Johnny in the booth. Soon enough a tall tattooed waiter arrived at their table, a wide grin spread across his face.  
"Hey," he grinned, "can I getch'all anythin'?" Johnny looked to Charlie who immediately butted in.  
"Beer. Lots of beer," he spoke up, "all the beer you got." The waiter chuckled, writing on his notepad. Not that there was much to write. He took their IDs and Charlie's pocket full of cash. As the waiter left, Charlie let his head fall into his arms against the table. 

(I'm too fucking lazy to figure out what to put here so let's just say like, he's tired and Johnny's watching the fuckin male st r ipper s oop)

As soon as the bottles and their corresponding glasses were placed down Charlie's head snapped up. Johnny took their cards and thanked the waiter as he left, then snaking his arm around his boyfriend and pulling him in by the waist. Charlie leaned his head on Johnny's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him.

The lights faded a little, fog pouring onto the stage again, the chemicals already making Charlie's head hurt. It was quite the scene that had been set up, the lights that shone on the stage now a light blue, three poles placed strategically on the floor. It was only when the music started that Charlie's attention was pulled up front. Three young-looking males appeared on stage, two dressed in all black lingerie and the other in white, the white one being much more revealing than the others. His was mostly covered in the front, but the back was basically nothing but straps and what looked like a beach bikini that were visible as he grabbed onto the pole, holding himself up as he slowly slid around it. He pulled himself up, making bright jeweled high heels spandex boots shine, the white light he had reached with the height making his bleach blond hair practically glow. The song that began to blare out through the speakers was 'Na na' by Trey Songz, a super common strip club song, just for perspective. The two watched the slim figure begin to move along with the song as it picked up, the back ups climbing up their poles as well, staying at the top as the front man moved down, still spinning around the pole. He had disassociated himself from his pole as the other two in the back continued to move in unison. He dropped down into splits staring intently towards someone among the crowd up next to the stage as he worked his body on the floor. He was already visibly sweaty. 

Charlie took a sip off his beer bottle, not bothering to pour it into the glass offered. He was already regretting coming along. The dance ended with the guy in white on the pole, he had been twisting himself around it previously, but now he held it tight in his thighs, leaning back before gripping the pole back in his hands and throwing his legs out. With that he rotated one of them over the pole before gradually sliding down, only to end with his sweat-slicked body collapsed on the floor next to the pole as the music cut and the lights faded out. And as they did, Jorel finally found the pair again, joining them at the table. He already looked drunk out of his mind. Charlie guessed he looked pretty red in the face as Jay glanced between him and Johnny before flashing a drunken smile.  
"You know, the dancers like to be paid, guys," he snickered letting his head fall to the table. Charlie pulled himself in tighter to Johnny's chest, neither of them knowing what he was on about. "I was gonna go and fuck with that blond boy up there and empty my pockets but then I saw you guys and when I looked back up he was gone." Charlie had basically zoned out against Johnny, watching the next dancer work the pole as Jorel and Johnny talked.  
"Me and Sir Charles could go and find him for you," Johnny teased, the mention of his name making Charlie pull back.  
"What-"  
"Nah, you're just tryna sneak off to go fuck in the bathrooms again," Jorel sighed staring off into space.  
"Maybe," Johnny suggested, looking over to Charlie who had now put a great deal of distance between him and his boyfriend. He grabbed Charlie's free hand, tugging him by the fingers. "What'dya say? Wanna go fuck in the strip club bathrooms." He was joking, clearly by the tone in his voice, but he didn't push back when Charlie agreed. 

To skip the niceties, they had parted with Jorel and began actually looking for the bathrooms. Charlie had drank about two beers, and though that didn't ever do anything much for him, he had a mild buzz and on top of that was horny and tired. He clung to Johnny's side quietly mumbling as they moved through the club that was either surprisingly big or easy to get lost in.  
"I'm gonna suck your dick," Charlie sang, taking Johnny's hand, "some Lil’ Kim shit." Johnny just hummed in response, the affection burning through his skin.  
"Kim got him in a zone, beatin' they dicks," he hummed, leaning into his boyfriend more as they walked, purposefully getting a little too close, "even got some of these..." Charlie stopped dead in his tracks, tugging Johnny back as he has continued to walk.  
"Charlie-"  
"Dude, look," he leaned in with a whisper, "it's that guy." He pointed towards a bar full of a group of girls and sure enough, the very same stripper from before stood leaned over the bar, chatting with them all.  
"Okay, and?" Johnny remarked, trying to pull Charlie along.  
"And we can set Jay up with him, get his number or something," Charlie replied, seemingly knowing what he was doing to his boyfriend.  
"Charlie," Johnny sighed, "strippers don't just give out their numbers." Charlie didn't listen though, instead he began to walk towards the stripper, tugging Johnny along with him. As they approached him he looked even more angelic up close, and both of them could agree on that. Charlie slipped into a stool at the bar, glancing in their direction, trying to get his attention.  
"Charlie, c'mon," Johnny whined, sitting up next to him. Charlie looked back over to Johnny, staring at him blankly for a moment before taking him on either side of his face, kissing him harshly. Johnny tried to pull away at first, but eventually gave in, letting Charlie sloppily attack his mouth with his own. His arms wrapped around the other, pulling him into himself to get more out of the interaction.  
"Woah there." The voice immediately made Charlie pull back, ending the touch, now face to face with the very reason they had come to the bar. "Y'know, typically people don't get that touchy at the bar, we have bathrooms."  
"Sorry," Charlie hummed, sliding his hands down the length of Johnny's body as he pulled away, smiling at how red his face had gotten, "he just looked so good, I couldn't help myself."  
"Hm," the angel hummed back, "well, are you guys here for drinks, or just to fuck on the bar?" Johnny looked down to the ground, Charlie cocking a smirk once more as he did so, "because if you're here for the latter, well then, hell, be my guest." He backed up, holding his arms out towards the counter top. Charlie chuckled lightly, but the look on the other's face told him that wasn't just a joke. Johnny had completely hidden his face in his hands by now, trying to hide his suddenly flustered complexion.  
"So," Charlie attempted, trying to seem like he wasn't somewhat hitting on the other, "do you... work here?" The angel just smiled back for a moment.  
"Well no shit," he laughed, "I was just up on that stage a moment ago."  
"I saw," Charlie admitted, "it was kind of amazing, not gonna lie."  
"Well, you two are kind of amazing yourselves," he smiled back, "loving the confidence in the PDA."  
"We weren't—" Johnny chirped up, "I didn't..."  
"Oh come on," the angel teased, "you guys were practically inside each other." Charlie took Johnny's hand trying to reassure him, reminding him that they were here to be somewhat of a wingman— wingmen —to Jay. He had now kind of guessed that Charlie had only kissed him to get the other's attention, which, while he knew the intentions were good and he could feel Charlie really did put his all into it, it almost hurt to think about.  
"So are you guys gonna order drinks or what?"  
"Well, if I gotta be honest, we kinda just came here to check out what was with the flock of chicks gathered up over here," Charlie tried. The man across the bar cocked an eyebrow at that, leaning his arm on the bar to rest his head in his hand.  
"Mhhm," he titillated, "well, I'm Danny... and you are...?"  
"Charlie," he replied pointing back towards himself followed by a quick gesture towards Johnny, "and this is my boyfriend, Johnny." It was rare for Charlie to openly acknowledge his sexuality and the fact that he was in a relationship with another dude, but right now he was trying to be as chill as possible.  
"Boyfriends," Danny beamed, "y'all are cute." There was more small talk, mostly about how the two had met, through their friend Dylan who they had both gone to high school with, all that cliché shit.  
"Where y'all headed after the club?" Danny smiled towards the pair.  
"I dunno," Charlie hummed, noticing Johnny coming out of his shell as he spoke, "we were probably gonna go back to our friend's place and get so drunk we puke, y'know," he noticed a slight gleam in the angel's eyes, "fun stuff."  
"Yeah," Danny smiled sweetly, looking suggestively towards the bigger of the two. 

Then, once again, Jay shuffled out of the darkness, placing himself between the pair, what appeared to be a Lucky Devil in his hand, something of the nature neither of the two had ever seen him even consider ordering. He set the drink down on the counter before leaning into the conversation, holding his hand out.  
“Johnny I need cash.”  
“Wha—“  
“Cash!” He repeated, “I need cash, I need to tip this bartender.” Johnny groaned in protest, pulling his wallet from his back pocket, handing Jay five dollars in ones, the group watching him snatch it and happily skip off back in the direction he came from, drink back at hand.  
“Who was that?” Danny wiggled his eyebrows.  
“That’s Jay,” Charlie answered.  
“He’s gay,” Johnny added with a chuckle.

"So," Charlie decided to shoot his shot now that Jay had made an appearance, "I was wondering if—"  
"You wanna fuck?" Danny interrupted.  
"What?"  
"If you want to bang me, I'm not opposed, that's all."  
"Oh," Charlie hummed, "well uh—"  
he noticed Johnny's look out of the corner of his eye, his eyebrows pricked upward, suggesting that he wasn't opposed either. In fact, the entire time they were sitting there, all Johnny could think about was sex, and just as long as he got some part of Charlie, he was fine with that. Besides, the stripper was fairly attractive anyway.  
"I'm not hearing a no," Danny smiled back after Charlie's hesitation.  
"You're not," he confirmed noticing how Johnny seemed to then get a little uptight.  
"Well, you could have just said so!" Danny nudged. He bent over and picked up a note pad and pen from the shelves under the counter, scribbling something out on it before ripping it out, folding it up, and passing it towards the other two. “Meet me out back around one, I won’t charge you anything if you bring that other cutie.” With that the angel parted from the two. All Charlie could do was blink back in confusion, plucking the note from the counter.  
“What?” Johnny asked, also befuddled, but not visibly.  
“What?”  
“You look... shocked,” he said, “like you didn’t know you were gonna be hit on when you started chattin’ him up like that.”


End file.
